1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a method of manufacturing the LCD, and a method of repairing the LCD. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD, a method of manufacturing the LCD, and a method of repairing the LCD capable of obtaining a wide viewing angle and improving a success ratio of repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) display an image by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystal with dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. The LCD includes gate lines and data lines which intersect each other, and pixels independently driven by each of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) within each area defined by the structure intersected. Each of the pixels is charged by a voltage difference between a data signal supplied to a pixel electrode through a TFT and a common voltage supplied to a common electrode of a color filter substrate, liquid crystal molecules are driven by the voltage charged, and light transmittance is controlled, thereby implementing a gray scale according to the data signal.
When failure of the pixel is detected in a test process of the LCD, the data line and the TFT are separated, and then a gate line of a previous stage used as an electrode of a capacitor in a previous-stage storage capacitor method and the pixel electrode are electrically connected by laser welding. Then a gate-off voltage is applied to the pixel electrode through the gate line of the previous stage, and the defective pixel is repaired by darkening the corresponding pixel to be darkly displayed.
However, an LCD which includes at least one of a polarizer into which a discotic liquid crystal layer is inserted for improving a viewing angle and a liquid crystal layer having a high dielectric constant injected between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate may not implement a repair process described above.
Although a defective pixel is repaired by the method described above, the LCD including a polarizer into which a discotic liquid crystal layer is inserted has a problem that light passing through the polarizer is overly varied by retardation of the discotic liquid crystal layer, thus generating light leakage. Accordingly, there is a problem that the defective pixel repaired may be recognized by a user.
Further, in the LCD including a liquid crystal layer having a high dielectric constant, a voltage higher than a gate-off voltage by about 5V or more should be applied in order to display the defective pixel as a black color.